


Day 9: Snowball Fight

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: He didn’treallylook outside until the SUV stopped and parked. And when he did, he was rewarded with the glorious sight of snow. It covered the ground – fresh and white and sparkling at him. Before Nana could even say anything, Bobby threw open the door and ran out into the snow, dancing with his hands in the air.
Relationships: Alex/Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Day 9: Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> We return to your regularly scheduled 90s Sunset Curve! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

It never snowed in LA – at least not in Bobby’s lifetime. But that didn’t stop his grandparents from orchestrating the single greatest snow day in history for Christmas in their junior year. Nana had woken them up at 5 am – which Bobby had declared a crime – and piled them into the van. Pop Pop drove as the boys dozed in the back. 

They headed north as the sun came up and ate Nana’s homemade cinnamon rolls. Bobby was vaguely aware that they were heading in the direction of Redding – since he’d made this drive before – but he was more focused on eating his breakfast without getting covered in icing.

He didn’t _really_ look outside until the SUV stopped and parked. And when he did, he was rewarded with the glorious sight of snow. It covered the ground – fresh and white and sparkling at him. Before Nana could even say anything, Bobby threw open the door and ran out into the snow, dancing with his hands in the air.

“Bobby! Put on your jacket before you get sick!” Nana shouted at him. He grinned at her and ran back for the coat she offered. _SNOW._

He’d barely zipped up the coat when a snowball landed on his chest. He looked up to see Luke smirking at him.

“You’re going down, Patterson,” he said and moved to pile up his own snow. Nana stopped him, though, for gloves and a hat. Pop Pop implemented the same coat, gloves, and hat rules on Alex and Reggie on the other side of the SUV. 

“Luke,” Nana scolded. “Coat, gloves and a hat, mister.” Luke quickly donned his winter wear as Bobby ran into the clearing. And then the snowball fight was on. It wasn’t long before Alex and Reggie joined in. Nana and Pop Pop watched from afar, leaning on the hood of the SUV.

Bobby had just shoved a handful of snow down the back of Luke’s coat when he was tackled from the left. 

“Oof,” he grumbled as he fell in a heap into the snow with Alex on top of him.

“You good bro?” Alex laughed from above him and shook snow out of his hair. Bobby grinned, shot up to kiss Alex's cheek, and then pushed him off into the snow. 

“I’m making a snow angel now,” he replied and moved his arms and legs in the snow. Alex followed suit and soon they had two perfect snow angels side-by-side.

By the time Nana called them over for lunch – ham and cheese sandwiches – Bobby was covered in snow. They sat in the SUV and warmed up while they ate; Bobby stared out the window at the snow again with a little grin on his face. 

They only sat in the car for fifteen minutes before Nana released them back out into the snow. Bobby had never felt more alive as he had then – running around playing tag in the snow with his best friends like they were six instead of sixteen. Hours passed by before they had to leave on their return journey. Luke’s cheeks were rosy from the cold and the exercise. Reggie yawned as they piled into the car. Luke was on Bobby’s left, next to the door, and Reggie was on his right, smooshed between him and Alex. He wrapped his arms tightly around the two boys. 

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep, heads resting on Bobby’s shoulders, the road whizzing by out the window as they headed south and away from the snow. The car was silent except for the voice of Bing Crosby crooning in the background about being home for Christmas. Bobby made eye contact with Alex over Reggie’s head, and they shared a smile. Bobby wiggled his fingers on the hand around Reggie until Alex interlaced their hands. Bobby beamed his lopsided grin at him, and Alex leaned forward slowly to kiss his forehead. 

They stayed like that for a while – Alex leaned over with his lips pressed to Bobby’s forehead - until Alex moved to press kisses to his cheeks as well. Bobby kept his eyes closed for an extra couple seconds after Alex had leaned back. When he did open his eyes, it was just to mouth “love you” at Alex, who responded by softy singing along with the radio

Much later – after more hours in the car and a dim sum dinner – they were all tucked away in his large king-sized bed that his grandparents had purchased specifically for his friends to sleepover. The fairy lights twinkled over his bed. Nana had put them up when they were 12 since Reggie was still afraid of the dark, and Bobby had just never taken them down. He was glad now as they twinkled above so that he could see Luke starfished in the center of bed with Reggie half on top of him on one side and holding hands with Alex nestled on Luke’s other side. Bobby snuggled up behind Alex and threw an arm over his waist until he found Luke’s hip. He sleepily kissed the back of Alex’s neck and closed his eyes.

“Love you guys,” he murmured, so quiet that they probably wouldn’t have heard even if they were awake. Bobby committed the moment – the day really – to memory. It would stay in the special place in his mind where only the best moments lived – the birthday with his parents in San Francisco, the Easter his grandparents formally adopted him, the day they formed the band, and this perfect snow day. He was almost completely asleep when he felt more than heard a rumbling from the boy he was spooning.

“Love you too, Bobby,” Alex whispered. Bobby kissed his neck again and then drifted off into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
